Voo Doo Doll
by BangstaXELF
Summary: Gray never thought that he will be faced by a situation such as this...trapped in a castle with a deranged Juvia...things certainly turned bloody, literally. Angsty one-sided Gruvia Inspired from VIXX's MV Voo Doo Doll.


**Disclaimer: I don't own FT!**

 **Voo Doo Doll**

"Juvia please stop this! Let's go back! I won't tell anyone about what happened so please, just stop this!" the raven-haired young man pleaded. Pieces of glass were embedded in his arms, various stitches, haphazardly done, covered his body. His tattered shirt barely hid the bloody wounds underneath. He was trapped in a glass cubicle, several straps of leather keeping him from using his magic.

The blue haired woman smirked sadistically, her neck tilting towards left in a deranged fashion. Her mirthless eyes roamed over her love's body, her lips curling up at the sight of every wound or stitch.

"Why Gray-sama? Juvia is just trying to show her love for her Gray sama in the best possible way! Don't you like it?" she asked, her wide eyes looking directly in Gray's sapphire calm ones.

"Of course I don't like it! What has happened to you Juvia?! Why are you doing this?! Just let me go and we can go back to Fairy Tail! I swear I won't let anyone even get even an inkling of information about what happened!" Gray yelled, wincing slightly in pain.

"Why!?" she exclaimed, punching her fist on the thick glass wall, "You ask Juvia why?! Juvia wants Gray sama to only belong to her! Gray sama is only Juvia's and for that Juvia is willing to do anything! ANYTHING!" she screamed. She stood there, panting, her rib cage falling and rising quickly and deeply.

Gray stared at her in shock. "Juvia…" he muttered, his voice nearly breaking.

Juvia sneered at him angrily before a manic smirk crawled its way on her lips. She stared laughing hysterically, creeping the raven haired lad out more than he already was. Once her laughing fit had died down, she looked at man through her bangs.

"Juvia wonders why she hadn't thought of this idea before? She is a GENIUS!"

She skipped towards his containment cell, grinning like mad. "Juvia will forever make Gray sama hers," she giggled before placing her hands on the glass and willing her magic to do its work. Soon water started filling the glass cubicle.

Gray looked around himself, horrified.

"JUVIA! STOP IT! PLEASE!" he begged, nearly going in hysterics. Water was up to his waist now and filing up and up.

Juvia laughed before another of her deranged grins made itself visible on her lips. "You will be mine…" she sneered.

That was the last thing Gray heard before he blacked out because of suffocation.

Juvia smiled happily, opening a potion she had made herself. She poured some in the water filled cubicle, making the water turn blue. She sighed in happiness before strolling towards her chair and sitting down. Her eyes never left the cubicle, her love's body floating in the water. The blue potion swirled around his body, concentrating around his eyes. "Only mine…" she mumbled, giggling. Her eyes fell on the small table beside her. On it were several of her 'tools' along with her precious doll. The doll that had and will help her keep her Gray-sama for herself. Another torrent of giggles escaped her lips.

After another 15 minutes, she looked at her beloved once again. The blue potion had disappeared leaving no trace. She stood up and willed the water to just evaporate away.

Once the cubicle was empty, save for her captive, she walked towards it with her doll in her hands. "Gray-sama," she cooed, thumping lightly on the glass wall.

Gray stirred lightly before his eyes flew open. Instead of his tantalizing sapphire orbs there were two slight grey ones with a thick blue cross in each.

"Yes! Juvia has done it!" Juvia cheered, nearly drooling at the sight of her lover. "Now Gray-sama will forever be under Juvia's control! No one will be able to snatch him away from her! Not even he himself!"

Gray stared at her before his eyes fell on the doll in her hands. He sneered before hitting the glass wall.

Juvia scowled at him but he continued hitting, showing his resistance. Finally, she snapped.

She dashed towards her table and took her favorite 'tool' from there. It was a small metal rod pointed on one end while the other had a skull of metal crying tears of blood while smiling.

"Juvia thinks it's time she taught you a lesson Gray-sama," she growled, glaring at the man who was frowning at her. Not waiting anymore, she plunged the rod straight through the doll's right thigh.

Gray's back arched in pain as he fell down. His already scratched and wounded hands gripped desperately onto his thigh. The pain was so so so unbearable. He panted while trying to keep his screams at bay.

Juvia grinned before taking the rod out and plunging it right through the doll's left eye. She took it out and rammed it back again, twisting and turning it.

Gray screamed in pain, his hands nearly tearing the skin around his eye. He tried to roll away but the pain wasn't receding at all.

Juvia laughed mirthlessly, enjoying every second of it. "Now Gray-sama will know better than to go against Juvia!" she yelled, ramming the rod in different places while her love screamed his lungs out.

It felt like an eternity when Juvia finally stopped with her playing. She placed the doll on the table and went towards the glass cubicle. "Did Gray- sama enjoy it?" she asked, faked sweetness dripping from her voice. Gray just remained quiet and tried to intake as much air as he can. His body was covered in sweat while a mixture of tears and sweat was dripping off his face. The glass that was on his arms beforehand had made new cuts and wounds. He looked at her dumbly, too busy and gathering his bearings.

Juvia just huffed before twirling around and skipping her way out of the room. Once the door was closed, Gray tried to stand up. He wasn't all that successful in the first few tries but finally managed to stay on his feet after 7 futile attempts. He patted along the glass walls when finally his hands found the opening he had made yesterday, the 5th day since this torture had started. The potion that Juvia had forcefully made his body to absorb had been slowly sapping his energy away. He knew that if he wanted to escape, now was the chance. It was now or never…

He punched the opening with all his strength at least 4 times before finally the glass broke. He ripped off the leather straps wincing when his skin got ripped from some places too. But that kind of thing wasn't worth his thoughts now. He had to get away. He jumped out, not caring when the broken pieces of glass dug in his feet. He ran and swiftly made his way out of the horrid room.

Juvia skipped back inside the room. "Gray-sama~ Juvia is back to have some more fun with you!" she announced, skipping towards where her Gray-sama was supposed to be. She looked around the place, trying to spot her fleeing love but caught no sight of him. She stomped in anger, her body shaking. Then she noticed it, her small doll. It was running, more like limping, away. She swiftly caught it by its neck and raised it above the ground, her hands squeezing the neck more tightly.

Gray limped out of that stupid castle but suddenly he felt a sudden pressure around his neck. His feet left the ground and he was above in the air. He clawed around his neck, trying to rid of the thing trying to choke him. He wheezed, his vision going blurry.

Juvia threw the doll on the floor and stepped on it roughly. She squished it underneath her heeled foot all the while grinning sadistically.

Gray tried to use his magic to block whatever it was that was trying to stomp the life outta him. He groaned in pain, curling in on himself.

Juvia picked up the doll and traced her knife along its chest, face, arms and legs. Red liquid trailed out from the cuts, dripping down on the floor. She ruthlessly stabbed it, laughing and enjoying every minute of it.

Gray screamed and screamed. Pain was the only thing left in his world. Blood was everywhere. He gripped his head in his hands, nearly tearing out his hair. He felt himself in the air once again. Some force was attracting him towards the castle once again. He tried to pull his body the opposite way but in the end, his body just flew inside.

After 1 day

Juvia smiled sweetly, her hands trailing on her love's cheeks.

Gray was sitting on a chair, fairly emotion less. His eyes were still grey with the blue cross that now glowed with a tinge of black. In his arms was the doll, sitting innocently.

"I told you I will make you mine, didn't I?" Juvia said in 1st person. She chuckled lightly before pecking his cheek lightly. She patted his head before her eyes once again fell on her precious set of 'tools'.

"Let's play, ne?"

The End

 **Aaaand there ya go! Sorry for the long breaks I tend to take now-a-days…My life has been pretty hectic recently… Anyways, hope you were crept out by this! Thanks to my dearest friend and beta WelcomeToTheAnimeParade for beta-ing otherwise this fic would've never even dreamt to see the day light!**

 **Reviews are appreciated~!**

 **This was inspired from VIXX's MV which goes by the same name. It's damn good! You gotta watch it guys! So much blood! (no, not in the traumatizing way) :p**


End file.
